


Portram Aquarum

by Sanctified_Jasper



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: 4546B, Alternate Universe - Subnautica Fusion, Attempted Suicide, Bullshit Magical Shenanigans as a Plot Device, Failed Suicide Attempt, Gen, Implied mentions of Sansa's TV timeline up to her second wedding, One Shot, Sansa-centric, Technically? I mean it takes place primarily on 4546B?, The godswood, implied offscreen character deaths, sansa vs futuristic technology, the pool by the weirwood in Winterfell is magical now, the weirwood trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctified_Jasper/pseuds/Sanctified_Jasper
Summary: A ship has crashed on 4546B and is leaking radiation into the environment, there are no survivors left to stop it before it’s too lateSansa Stark would rather die than get married again.It’s not the perfect solution, but it’s what the Universe has. Hopefully it’s enough.orSansa Stark attempts to flee her wedding to Ramsay Bolton and finds herself magically transported to an alien world with no idea what's going on.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Portram Aquarum

**Author's Note:**

> Knowledge of Subnautica is recommended, but if you don't know it, then that just means you'll be as confused as Sansa.
> 
> Please don't @ me over "Sew Long, Fair Well" updates please, the fact that I've finally written something Sansa-based is a pretty amazing victory for me honestly, between anon-hater 'Richard' and my hyper-fixation with The Untamed, I didn't know if I'd ever get back to another fandom, let alone Sansa... I mean, let alone Game of Thrones.  
> Sansa is a whole fandom now, lol XD

The night is dark, but the torchlight is kept in by the canopy over head.

Sansa wouldn't say the light was reflecting off the branches, it wasn't that bright, but it felt like without the trees of the godswood, the light would flee into the night leaving her in darkness.

More darkness, she should say, a less metaphorical darkness.

The air is cold, Winter has finally come, but her wedding dress is warm despite it's snowy colour.

She wants to flee, to run, to scream, to fight.

She knows she'd be caught.

Not killed, not while she's useful, Sansa knows that well by now.

The wedding ceremony begins, her second, and she know this husband will not be as kind as her first.

Death would be better, she thinks, than what ever _he_ has in store for me. She would be abandoning her people, she knows, but they'd abandoned her family over and over. She'd heard of the flow and shift of power, knew it had been carried on the tides of betrayal.

No one was coming to save her, didn't she have the right to save herself from the pain?

Her eyes roamed listlessly, he gaze travelled to the pool of deep dark water beneath the Weirwood tree.

Her dress was heavy, the water freezing even in summer.

Sansa hasn't prayed in earnest in a long, long time.

But tonight, she does.

Sansa takes a step back and turns slightly, she moves away from the pool, but it's a feint. She sees the men move to cut off her presumed direction, and picks up what she can of her skirts before dashing for the pool.

She hits the edge and drops her skirts so she can dive as her mother had taught her long, long ago – 'all the children of Riverrun can swim, and so shall you' – and takes a breath out of almost forgotten habit, though it is counter productive to her plan.

The ice of the water knocks it straight from her lungs, most of it, and the weight of her dress drags her down and down and down. She feels needles in her body turning numb from the cold, but she swims as best she can, down and down and down.

_Please, please don't let him take me._

Her prayer is desperate, the first she's made in what feels like forever, and she doesn't know to whom she prays, simply casts her plea out into the universe with fear and what willpower she has left.

The last of the air escapes her and if there had been enough light to see her vision would have been turning dark, but she's too far down now.

She doesn't stop. She knows drowning victims can be breathed back to life.

She thinks she hears whispers at the corners of her mind, and the water around her feels warmer.

If she had the energy or mind left to spare for it, she would have supposed it was the effects of her body dying, too cold to feel things any more. She'd been taught as a child that people who froze to death experience a brief bout of warmth.

She doesn't think of those things though.

She breaches the surface, falling onto shallow ground, her body drags in warm air without her permission.

Nobody grabs her.

This is the first thing she realises isn't right as she coughs and splutters and breathes.

How had she gotten so turned around that she's swum _up_ , is the second thing she questions.

Light glares needles into her eyes and it takes another moment to realise how _bright_ it is.

Waves lap at her body, tugging on her dress and her hands try to find purchase in the _sand_ beneath her. She scrambles up out of the water.

It takes some time for her breathing to settle and her vision to adjust to the light. But when it does she realises she's in a small cove, the walls surround it completely and are all but sheer, some even tilt in as they ascend. (She calls it small, but she thinks the far side might be forty metres away, though it's far narrower across.)

The sky is bright and blue and feels inexplicably more distant than she's used to in a way she can't articulate.

Sansa opens her mouth and says the only thing she feels appropriate in the circumstances.

“What the fuck?”

The water tastes briny on her tongue, and Sansa spent several far too long by the sea, she knows what it smells like, what it tastes like. She's far too far from Winterfell for this to make any kind of sense.

Sansa laughs, a small giggle at first dissolving into hysterical hiccups, a mockery of laughter.

She tries to calm herself as her dress becomes unbearable, sweltering and damp in the sun's heat. Reaching around, she manages to get the dress and its fur pauldrons off, dropping it onto the sand just out of the water's reach. She peels off the layers beneath, dropping them to the sand as well. Her shoes join them a few seconds later along with her thick stockings.

She's left standing in her bloomers and nothing else.

She doesn't know if there's anyone else around, doesn't know if she hopes there is or not, but she decides to cover up a bit just in case. There were several under layers to her dress, she takes one of the layers and washes of the sand, wrings out the fabric and grudgingly puts it back on.

The rock wall where she first climbed out goes up and an angle, outward rather than inward, but Sansa doesn't know if she could make the climb.

Under the dawning weight of how much trouble she might be in, Sansa looks around for another way out.

Across the cove, she thinks she sees something glowing in the sand, a pale blue light in the shade.

Should she swim for it? The water of the cove had brought her here, what if it took her back? No, she'd rather not risk it.

Around the edges of the water, there seemed to be a small bank all the way along, just below the waterline. Perhaps if she hugs the wall...

Sansa moves her clothes further from the waterline and rolls up the end of her under dress so she can tie it about her waist, no sense in letting the wave pull at her if she could help it. The small eddy of the water pulls at her calves and thighs as she steps back into it, staying as close to the wall as she can the entire way she finally makes it to the relief of the shade.

The glowing thing looks like a small panel of glass, but there is some kind of... grip on one of the shorter edges. Sansa isn't sure how it was glowing.

Should she pick it up? She nudges it gently with her foot, taps at it with her toe when nothing happens and then stumbles back as a voice emerged from the... plate.

The first voice is female, Sansa thought:

“ _We have to board the Aurora, repair the long range comms, make contact with the other survivors. We can't be the only two that made it.”_

The second voice was male, older:

“ _Those are not the orders the captain gave me, and they're not the orders I'm giving you.”_

The woman: _“This isn't chain of command, it's survival.”_

The man: _“My obligations as acting commander don't turn on their convenience. Get out of the water.”_

The woman: _“If I get in trouble I'll send you my coordinates.”_

The man: _“I can't let you go alone.”_

The woman: _“Then come with me.”_

The man: _“You don't leave me much choice.”_

The next voice was female, but a different pitch to the first woman, something about this voice reminded Sansa of the strange way knights sounded when they spoke inside their helmets:

**[Received emergency transmission from Second Officer Keen, two hours after last activity.]**

It was the man again, sounding defeated: _“Rendezvous was a failure. Intercepted a transmission from Alterra HQ, seems they sent a data package to the Aurora. We were intercepted by a leviathan class predator before we could reach the ship. Consider the CTO and I lost at sea. Be safe. Keen... out.”_

The panel went silent again.

Sansa sat down with a slightly damp thump.

There had been people here, possibly not that long ago but... where were they now?

'Board' the Aurora, other survivors... had they been on some kind of ship? Had they crashed on the shores near the cove, surely this had to be some part of a coast somewhere, for a ship wreck of some kind to leave traces, even the cove water tasted of the ocean so, surely this was a coastal area.

Right?

But... what exactly was a 'ron-day-voo' though, Sansa hadn't heard the word before, could it be a foreign language, like Valyrian? Was rendezvous the mission to board the Aurora? At least she could work out that 'transmission' meant some kind of message.

More troubling though: 'leviathan class predator.'

Sansa knew what a predator was, but not 'leviathan class'. Could it be bigger than a Dire Wolf? And... the two people who's voices were trapped on the panel, they'd gone into the water so... did that mean it was a water borne predator?

Sansa shivered, both from the horror of the thought and because she was getting too cold in the shade.

She looked up, and froze.

There was a tunnel.

 _Two_ tunnels if her eyes weren't deceiving her.

One of them only metres from where she'd come ashore!

Sansa repressed her irritation for a few seconds before realising: she no longer needed to. She was free of the Boltons, the Lannisters, free from Petyr, who couldn't be trusted. There was no one here she had to play nice for, no one to appease or placate or win over.

Sansa still muffled her shriek into her thighs, curled up in a little ball just in case there was anyone, or any _thing_ nearby.

A few more moments to collect herself and she stood, looking back at the panel.

She debated internally for a few seconds before grabbing it by the grip-looking part and lifting it from the sand.

She didn't retrace her steps, the larger of the two caves was closer if she kept going the way she'd been going. The cavern was a tunnel and opened up at the other end.

But was it her best choice?

Sansa made her way further, completing her circuit of the cove.

The smaller tunnel was steeper, Sansa wasn't sure it was worth the extra effort to climb it when the other tunnel wasn't that far away.

She would have to find a way to take her clothes, in case it got cold or she met people. Or if she needed cloth and some fur for anything.

She felt dizzy, Sansa realised, letting herself fall to her knees in the entrance of the smaller, steeper tunnel.

Was she breathing? She thought she might not be breathing.

She forced herself to breathe in as deeply as she could, sucking air to the bottom of her lungs.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Until the breaths came more easily.

In her mind she embroidered a small wolf's head sigil, stitch by stitch, until it was complete and the screaming in her mind was silent again.

She felt drained of energy, and though she knew she couldn't rest, she gave herself a few moments more to stay in the tunnel entrance.

* * *

The rest left her feeling no more revitalised, but Sansa forced herself to get up, like she had forced herself to get up so many times since things had started to go wrong.

Parts of the clothing she'd left on the shoreline had dried in the heat of the direct sun, but the garments were still heavy. Sansa managed to layer and roll them all together, trapping the shoes and stockings in the centre with the strange glass panel, using the sleeves of the outer most layer pulled out she tide the clothing bundle around herself like a satchel.

Then she plunged back into the water, making the short trip around to the larger cave.

The water flowed up the tunnel a fair way, but it was relatively shallow. Despite that, Sansa stuck to the wall until her feet were on dry land.

There were small plants along the tunnel's sides, and Sansa could see more greenery at the top, past the exit.

Sansa stepped out of the tunnel's mouth and was hit almost immediately with a breeze, strong and brine scented, refreshing in a way the air of the cove hadn't been.

All around her were trees and small bushes. Some of the bushes had fine, thin leaves that looked like a few she'd seen on trees in King's landing, near the harbours.

Palms, she recalled.

Some of the trees looked more like normal ones from the forests and gardens... except for the blue glow coming from somewhere in their branches.

There were mushrooms on the ground, but their colours were not what Sansa would call inviting.

And there were trails on the ground.

Footpaths in the plants, but were they man made? Or were they made by some kind of animal?

Sansa didn't know, but they would make her journey easier, she just had to pick one.

The paths around her went off in three directions, one lead up a small hill to her left, into the trees, one lead roughly forwards, towards the edge of a cliff perhaps, the ground dropped away and beyond it she could see the ocean stretching out to the horizon. She thought she saw some kind of shadow above the water, an island maybe?

The path that lead right-

Sansa gasped, there, through the plants, she could see something, a structure clearly made by people. Excited she scrambled up the small incline, along the path, pushing the leaves aside.

She yelped and stumbled backwards when she realised he path to her to the edge of the ground.

A long drop awaited her, but not directly into the water, there was a beach below her, though she wasn't sure how she might get there safely.

But out in the water...

It was not a city, or not one like Sansa had ever seen.

It was _large_ , she could tell, even from this distance. How far she couldn't say, the open water between herself and the structure left her devoid of any landmarks that could help her figure out how many kilometres stretched out.

The Structure felt impossibly huge, and alarmingly, it was on fire in places, smoke spiraling up and disappearing into the wind. It was oddly rounded, not at all like the castles and cities she knew, there were no walls straight up and down, instead it was like on oval that was lying on the side, but instead of rounded tips, there were these... appendages? They looked like tubes or tunnels, round at the end. There were four absolutely enormous ones at the ends, two on each side stacked one atop the other, though the lowest on the side to her left was mostly underwater. Through the smoke she thought she saw smaller circle-tube-things attached all across the side of the main structure that faced her.

There was a bump on the top of the structure, and another 'appendage' sprouting from it. At first she thought it was shaped like a T, but then the wind shifted the smoke away and she saw it was more like an upside-down L.

The whole structure had a sort of symmetry, except that one side was lower than the other.

'Sunken,' she realised. 'Or sinking?'

Sansa moved back along the path, trying to find a better view, but the structure was so massive – or perhaps so close – that it didn't seem to make much of a difference. She could make out a stretch of white, the side that moved away from her didn't seem to have any of the large tubey things, but it was difficult to make out anything useful through the smoke.

She sighed deeply, and realised she could taste the faintest hint of smoke in the air. How close did fire have to be for the smoke to reach? She didn't know.

What _was_ the structure?! Was it a city? Who could have built a city so big? And why was it shaped so oddly? Was it a defensive... shell of some kind over an island? No, that was stupid.

But the thought reminded her of the horizon smudge she thought might have been an island. Sansa turned her gaze from the structure, looking for the smudge.

A small speck was in the water.

As her gaze travelled left to find the smudge, an object caught her attention.

It was minuscule, she'd almost missed it looking for the island, or maybe it was only dwarfed by the structure beside it. It looked white, maybe, certainly it was pale against the deep blue of the water and... Sansa thought it might have been closer to her than the end of the giant structure, but only barely. It was a fair distance away from the structure though. She glanced left, the maybe-island smudge was about as far away on the other side of the speck as the structure, but definitely further from Sansa.

Should she try swimming to it?

There was a beach below her, but no obvious way down. She could try jumping into the water but, if it was shallower than it looked, she would hurt herself and who knew what was down there in the water.

A chill of pure terror struck down her spine and she recalled the words from the panel.

“Leviathan Class Predator.”

The words of the conversation trickled through Sansa mind and she felt faint as a possibility came to her.

Was the _structure_ in the distance... was it... The Aurora?

Was that what the two voices had been trying to repair?

But... but the Aurora was a _ship_?! Wasn't it? That's what the voices said wasn't it? They had to 'board' the Aurora, that's what one did with _ships_ , not... not cities or hidden islands or...

Sansa felt faint again, and stumbled back from the ledge, into the shade of the trees where she sat down with a hard 'thump'.

Where was she? Where the _Seven Hells_ was she!?

She felt the panic clawing its way out of her throat and tried to clamp down on it.

But there was no one here to take advantage of her distress, of her weakness, she realised, an almost hysterical giggle snuck out of her mouth before she could pull her clothing bundle around and press it to her face, using it to muffle the screams that followed.

* * *

It took a while for Sansa to calm down again, her mental embroidery of the Tully fish had only sparked more 'leviathan class predator' concerns. When she did calm down though, she felt even more exhausted than before, a headache was building in her skull, and her eyes felt gritty.

Her skin felt sticky with sweat and salt, her hair was damp and gross and she just wanted to sleep.

When was the last time she'd slept?

It was late in the day now, but it had been late evening when she'd run from her wedding.

Gods, had it really not been so long at all?

'Get up,' she thought to herself, then she said it out loud to herself, just to drive it home what she had to do.

Her limbs were heavy and trembling when she pushed herself to her feet, and the clothing felt heavy and too hot when she slung it back over her shoulders. She wanted to leave it behind, too much burden to carry, but the risk of regretting it later was too big, so she kept it.

In following the line of the cliff, she'd discovered two of the paths she'd thought were before her were dead ends, so when she finally began walking, she followed the final path, up a small slope it went then doubled back as it rose even further.

She lost the trail in the thick grass beneath the trees, but there were drops on most sides of the rise she found herself on so she looked for an easy way down that wasn't back.

She found one, and a new trail to follow.

But which way? Right, or Left?

The way Left curved around the mound she'd been on, then down into a split path leading off into more bush. In that direction she could see the Aurora through the trees.

She went right, down into a valley that ended not far from were she reached it, but there was a trail leading away.

There was also a trail leading up, and almost in the direction she had come from. She didn't have the energy for it, so she trudged on.

There were small bunches of almost glowing pink flowers which brought a smile to Sansa's face, right before it was almost torn off.

A creature of some kind leapt from the grass, a small 'gree' the only warning she got, thankfully it was enough for her to stumble out of the way.

The creature had a small disc like body roughly the size of Sansa's head, and four long thin limbs more like needles than legs. There were two pincers for a mouth she saw far too closely as the creature came after her again. Sansa scrambled back towards the only slightly more familiar area and hauled her clothing bundle from her back, swinging it at the creature with all her desperate might.

Her swing struck, casting the creature into the nearby rock walls with a crunch. It made one final sound and lay still, an awful green leaking from it. On it's top was a glowing circle, Sansa stared at it horrified as she realised it looked like a giant eye.

She looked at the path ahead, shivering in disgust as she turned her attention from the corpse to where the path opened up, and thought she saw more of the creatures.

Should she go back and try the other path?

Just because she hadn't seen these back up the hill was no guarantee they weren't there. She'd dodged the first one, perhaps she could dodge the others?

There was a noise from her clothing bundle, and Sansa retreated back into the valley and pulled the bundle apart.

Had she accidentally made the voices play again?

The panel had pictures on it and they were _moving_!

The metallic voice from the first conversation spoke:

“ _This PDA is rebooting with one directive, to keep you alive on an alien world._ ”


End file.
